Quinnis (audio)
Quinnis est l'épisode 6 de la saison 5 des aventures audios The Companion Chronicles de Big Finish Productions. Il a été écrit par Marc Platt et est raconté par Carole Ann Ford (Susan) et sa fille Tara-Louise Kaye (Meedla). Résumé de l'éditeur Before Totter's Yard, before Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright, before the Chameleon Circuit was broken... the Doctor and Susan travelled alone. The planet Quinnis in the Fourth Universe appears, at first glance, to be an agreeable, exotic refuge for the two travellers. But the world is experiencing a terrible drought, and the Doctor becomes its unwilling rainmaker. Meanwhile, Susan makes an ally in a young girl called Meedla. But friends are not always what they appear, and the long-awaited rain isn't necessarily good news... : Avant Totter's Yard, avant Ian Chesterton et Barbara Wright, avant que le Circuit Caméléon ne disfonctionne... le Docteur et Susan voyageaient à deux. : La planète Quinnis dans le Quatrième Univers apparaît, à première vue, un lieu agréable, un refuge exotique pour les deux voyageurs. Mais ce monde connaît une terrible sécheresse, et le Docteur devient contre sa volonté son faiseur de pluie. : Pendant ce temps, Susan trouve une alliée en la petite mendiante Meedla. Mais les amis ne sont pas toujours tels qu'on le pense, et la pluie tant attendue n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle... Résumé Le Premier Docteur et sa petite-fille Susan arrivent sur la planète Quinnis, dans le Quatrième Univers. Utilisant le Circuit Caméléon, le TARDIS se camoufle en un kiosque de bois aux stores blancs et rouges en se matérialisant à Bridgetown sur Quinnis. La ville s'appelle ainsi car elle n'est construite que sur des ponts, d'immenses viaducs partant des montagnes et s'arrêtant en plein au-milieu du vide. Aucune maison n'est construite à la surface. Les habitants de Bridgetown sont hantés par la peur des oiseaux de mauvaise augure, les Shrazers. Et l'un d'eux semble être en ville. Personnages *Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford *Meedla - Tara-Louise Kaye Infirmations *Le Quatrième Univers n'évolue pas parallèlement à notre univers. Ses lignes temporelles se croisent les unes les autres. Selon le Docteur, il était l'univers le plus lointain que lui et Susan avaient visité depuis leur départ de Gallifrey. *D'après Susan, notre Univers est le Troisième. *Le Docteur suggère qu'ils s'installent un moment pour que Susan puisse se faire des amis de son âge et apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Références *Susan mentionne avoir été récemment réunie avec son grand-père dans sa huitième incarnation à Londres vers la fin des années 2190 et la réaction de son fils Alex Campbell en voyant le TARDIS pour la première fois. (AUDIO: An Earthly Child) *Susan se souvient avoir été laissée sur Terre par son grand-père dans les années 2160 après la fin de l'occupation Dalek. (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) *Susan parle à son mari David Campbell, décédé deux ans plus tôt. (RN: Legacy of the Daleks) *Susan mentionne que cette aventure s'est déroulée avant que Ian Chesterton et Barbara Wright ne les rejoignent. (DW: An Unearthly Child) *Meedla prédit de "gands malheurs" à venir pour Susan. (DW: An Unearthly Child, The Daleks, ''The Reign of Terro''r, etc) *En quittant Quinnis, le Docteur et Susan arrivent à Londres en 1963. (COMIC: Operation Proteus, Time and Relative, AUDIO: Hunters of Earth, DW: An Unearthly Child) Avant de décider de s'installer en 1963, toutefois, ils effectuent un court voyage à St Albans le 17 décembre 1997 pour s'assurer que le Royaume-Uni resterait un endroit sûr pendant les années qui suivent. Inconnus d'eux deux, le Quatrième Docteur et ses compagnons Romana et K9 étaient dans les environs le même jour. (RN: The Little Things) *Susan parlera plus tard à Ian et Barbara de leur voyage à Quinnis. (DW: The Edge of Destruction, The Sensorites, AUDIO: The Transit of Venus) *Durant sa troisième incarnation, le Docteur retournera à Quinnis. (RN: The Devil Goblins from Neptune) *Le Docteur fait référence à la danseuse néerlandaise et espionne allemande Mata Hari. Bien plus tard dans sa propre ligne temporelle, le Onzième Docteur la rencontrera dans un hotêl de Paris. (DW: Pond Life) Chonologie *Pour la Susan agée qui raconte l'histoire, Quinnis se déroule après An Earthly Child et avant Relative Dimensions. *Quinnis se déroule après l'audio The Beginning et avant le roman Frayed. *Cette histoire est une des rares à se dérouler avant le début de la série télévisée. Catégorie:The Companion Chronicles Catégorie:Épisodes audio du Premier Docteur